User talk:Richard Owen94415
Welcome Hi, welcome to Idea Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Owena page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Hey Welcome Welcome to Ideas wiki, if you need any help or ideas, let me Tragould, Larry1996, or SirHumanite Know! Tragould 20:07, June 23, 2012 (UTC)Tragould Suggestion I think you should called it "The Adventures of Owena" so that it attracks the audiances attention, and so that you can tell them about it before it starts, like in Avatar: the Last Airbender, well they told about it from the beginning, and you should also probably make like its history, and some ancient denizens so that the audiance who watch the movie could know where it's being filmed or the region that it is inspired by! Tragould 15:16, June 24, 2012 (UTC)Tragould Well since you asked how, well, make a poster showing the main Charactors poping out and below them is showed "The Adventures of Owena" logo, and the main villain like fadded into the sky watching them, and well think of it was the way to attrack the Audiance! Tragould 16:29, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Tragould Can you make edits on Edward Scissorhands (2013 re-make) making a story plot, only to make it alot more like a remake, with the mother and father telling the story, and Charlie meeting Edward in the house, and Jim after taking Kim home, he catches up with his dad, who just got out of prison, and after the television scene, Charlie helps Edward how to dance, and Edward dancing with Kim for prom, and Charlie getting Edward out of prison, and Charlie confronting Jim for telling Edward to leave, and Charlie fighting Jim when he slapped and pushed Kim, and in the end, the mother and father revealing to be Kim and Charlie? Larry1996 (talk) 07:57, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Fire and Ice You don't mind doing some edits, on Fire and Ice! Tragould (talk) 14:44, July 19, 2012 (UTC)Tragould P.S. Have you heard the sequel to Amazing Spider-Man, they say Crispin Glover is gonna be Electro, Channing Tatum as Scorpion, and Christopher Lloyd as the Vulture! Tragould (talk) 14:44, July 19, 2012 (UTC)Tragould Could you help me and Tragould on Pokesquad? Larry1996 (talk) 20:22, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Here's the Link! Here is a link: For Pokesquad Ashemis Prime - Red Star Prime - Green Mr. Fantastic II - Blue Joker II - Yellow Raven - Black Chimera - Orange Streak - Indigo Color Girl - White Jinx - Violet Power-Bend - Brown For Percepticons Gelvarod - Red Blackfire Maximus - Green Cyber - Blue Dr. Unkown - Yellow Dr. Crayfish - Black Regidon - Orange Aratron - Indigo Cynatron - White Von Phrokon - Violet Cyberdon - Brown only make the Percepticons the same coloration as their Pokesquad rivals! Tragould (talk) 21:43, September 22, 2012 (UTC)Tragould